Mizo Dorte Anima Morta
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61147 |no = 1635 |element = Oscurità |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |description = Se il contesto di Grand Gaia non fosse stato fatale a Mizo Dorte, il demone avrebbe sicuramente cercato di migliorare la tecnica. Inoltre, con tutta probabilità molti altri apprendisti avrebbero potuto disporre di tale conoscenza, avanzando nelle capacità di uso della magia. Tuttavia, la diffusione della magia nera scatena la furia degli dèi. Di conseguenza, il rapporto tra gli dèi e l’umanità si sarebbe sgretolato ancor più velocemente, portando gli umani a distruggersi con le proprie mani. |summon = Grand Gaia... Qui l’ecosistema sembra prospero, diversamente dalla mia terra. È il luogo ideale per perfezionare la mia tecnica! |fusion = Umpf... so cosa vuoi. Non preoccuparti, te lo mostrerò... Vedrai la forma definitiva della mia tecnica di punizione dell’anima! |evolution = Proibita... Non esiste una cosa del genere! Bisogna cercare e cercare, fino a svelare la verità! |hp_base = 6476 |atk_base = 2859 |def_base = 2296 |rec_base = 2119 |hp_lord = 8412 |atk_lord = 3586 |def_lord = 2857 |rec_lord = 2645 |hp_anima = 9529 |rec_anima = 2347 |atk_breaker = 3884 |def_breaker = 2259 |def_guardian = 3155 |atk_guardian = 3286 |hp_oracle = 8262 |rec_oracle = 3092 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 45 |ls = Beffe della Vita |lsdescription = +60% ATT, PS massimi, leggero assorbimento di PS; aumenta notevolmente tutti i danni elementali; aumenta enormemente i danni da Scintilla per 2 turni quando i danni inflitti superano una certa quantità |lseffect=* * * |lsnote = Drains 5-10% damage, 125% elemental damage & 100% Spark after 10,000 damage |bb = Devorahl |bbdescription = Potente combo di 10 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici (parziale assorbimento PS); potente combo di 5 attacchi di tenebra su creature di luce; notevole aumento di tutti i danni elementali e prob. leggero assorbimento PS durante gli attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, 125% elemental damage & 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |ccbbt = 10 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 5 |bbmultiplier2 = 420 |sbb = Legami dell'Anima |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi di tenebra su tutti (parz. assorb. PS); potente combo di 6 attacchi di tenebra su creature di luce; prob. leggera vuln. elem. per 1 turno; notevole aum. danni elem. e prob. leggero assorb. PS durante gli attacchi per 3 turni |sbbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, 15% chance for 20% elemental vulnerability, 125% elemental damage & 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |ccsbbt = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |ubb = Sfregio dell'Anima |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 16 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici (parz. assorb. PS); devastante combo di 8 attacchi di tenebra su creature di luce; vuln. elem. per 3 turni; enorme aumento danni elem. e prob. leggero assorb. PS durante gli attacchi per 3 turni |ubbnote = Drains 50-55% damage, 30% elemental vulnerability, 400% elemental damage & drains 6-10% damage |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubbhits2 = 8 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 8 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1800 |es = Verità Rovinosa |esitem = |esdescription = Considerevole aumento di danni critici ed elementali |esnote = 100% Crit & 80% elemental damage |bb1=* * * * * |bb10=* * * * * |sbb1=* * * * * * |sbb10=* * * * * * |ubb1=* * * * * * |evofrom = 61146 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = L’aumento di ATT e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Aumenta ATT quando i PS sono oltre il 50% |omniskill1_3_note = Aumento dell'80% |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = +120% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta i danni elementali |omniskill3_1_note = Aumento del 50% |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento danni elementali di BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = Aumento del 25%. 150% aumento totale |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di ulteriore attacco potente su tutti i nemici alla fine del turno per 2 turni al BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 500% moltiplicatore |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento della frequenza di colpi critici per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 60% aumento |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 75% aumento |notes = |addcat = Storia di Shida |addcatname = Mizo Dorte Omni |Spset = Set 1 (FH)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *15 Sp - L'aumento di ATT e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT quando i PS sono oltre il 50% *15 Sp - +120% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Aumenta i danni elementali *20 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento danni elementali di BB/SBB **'Possiamo definirlo "il fratello scemo" di Cosette probabilmente. Core importante degli ultimi Frontier Hunter in jap, ma non così tanto per quello che è il meta EU attuale. Qualora doveste trovarlo, il suo miglior set sarebbe senza dubbio questo. ' |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT quando i PS sono oltre il 50% *15 Sp - +120% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Aumenta i danni elementali *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento della frequenza di colpi critici per 3 turni a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento danni elementali di BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *15 Sp - L'aumento di ATT e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% *15 Sp - +120% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Aumenta i danni elementali *20 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento danni elementali di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}